1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball comprising a solid core, an intermediate layer and a cover More particularly, it relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball in which the overall hardness distribution of the ball is optimized to provide satisfactory all-round performance including feel, flight performance, durability, and control.